After the application of local anesthesia, due to tissue edema, it is difficult to find tumors of good mobility in the depths of a surgical field. During surgical operations in a small surgical field, such as in genal regions, surgeons often have to use their fingers to achieve compression hemostasis, which hampers suturing and may prolong the procedure and increase bleeding. In oral surgeries, the mucus coating inside the oral cavity further adds to the difficulty of tissue retraction and fixation.